walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sewers
The Sewers is the tenth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot After killing the walkers at the speedway, the group finds an entrance into the sewers, and begin to speculate that this is how Jeremiah and his men have been getting into their town. They talk about needing to take their town back. Garrett, Darius, Mirabelle, John and Hero Player enter to investigate, and find that there is a bunker in the sewer. They find that there is another gallery, and the player has to send either John or Mirabelle to search it. After the person chosen goes to investigate, the group is attacked by walkers. If the player sent John: ''' John is bitten on the face during the fight and tries to escape, but is devoured. After killing the walkers, Darius reports his death. '''If the player sent Mirabelle: After killing the walkers, the group finds Mirabelle in the gallery, and she thanks them for saving her, saying there were so many walkers. Garrett speculates that with so many walkers in the area, Jeremiah's group could not have been using it to get into Woodbury, and suggests they continue investigating. Garrett states that they have been taking in a lot of people recently, and suggests that some of them may be simply pretending to be friendly, and are slipping out through the sewers and letting others in. Margaret then appears, and expresses some surprise that Garrett was the one to realize this, believing the Hero Player would, but concedes that the player is as dumb as they look. Mirabelle expresses surprise that Margaret is still alive. Margaret then states that Barker told her and her group about their betrayal, and that they don't deserve Woodbury. Garrett states that this may be the case, but they aren't surrendering it. Margaret then says that her group will just take it. Her group then attacks. After defeating them, Mirabelle yells that Margaret has escaped. The sound of the gunfire has also drawn more walkers to the group. Garrett is the first to spot them. After killing the walkers, Mirabelle states the sewer is full of them. Garrett sees more coming, Darius yells for the group to form a line as the walkers charge. After defeating the new wave of walkers, Mirabelle again comments on how many there are, and Garrett states that the walkers are being sent into the sewers by either Margaret or Jeremiah, and that they have made quite a few enemies. Darius then spots more walkers coming. After they defeat the walkers, Garrett states, upon questioning by Mirabelle, that since Jeremiah doesn't know about the sewer tunnels, they can use them to lure him and kill him. Darius agrees, saying they can also use the tunnels to store supplies. The group then hears a voice screaming for help, and finds Sandy with another girl named Claire. Garrett asks why she is in the sewers, and she claims that Margaret trapped her in there with a bunch of other people. She says she found the opening out a while ago. Mirabelle then asks how many people are in the sewers, and Claire says another twenty. Mirabelle asks whether or not the people should be trusted. Trust them: Don't trust them: Claire says that they were locked up at the fuel depot, but eventually escaped, and when the others caught up, they were locked in the sewers with the walkers as punishment for running away. Darius refuses to believe her, saying they've been lied to too many times. Mirabelle demands more proof. Sandy begs Garrett to let them come along, saying they are God's children. Garrett believes her, and asks to let them come along, asking the player for their opinion. Let them come: Sandy tells the player bless you, and Claire agrees that they are on the side of the player. Darius comments that they will find out later and to get ready, as more walkers are approaching. Leave them: After killing the walkers, Darius comments that they didn't say they could handle walkers like that, and offers them to come along. Claire agrees, if it isn't too much trouble. Claire and Sandy lead the group to the other exit, and Claire points it out. Garrett sees that the enemy group is trying to block it, and Darius yells to take them out. After battling Margaret's group, Mirabelle comments that Claire's group sure can handle themselves, Claire takes this as a compliment. The group then has to fight their way through several walkers to get through the exit. After the walkers are cleared, Darius expresses relief that they have made it. The chapter ends with a cutscene of Jeremiah staring through the open exit at the walkers pooling below in the sewer, revealing that he is the one sending them in. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Sandy *Margaret *Mirabelle *John *Claire *Fuel Depot Survivors Deaths *John (Determinant) *Margaret (Assumed) * Fuel Depot Survivors Trivia * If you chose to send John, you will receive John's Shotgun; a Rare weapons which gives +20 Crit and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. * If you chose to send Mirabelle, you will receive 5 jars of Smelling Salts, 2 Guts and 1 Safety Helmet. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions